RANDOM TRUTH AND DARE!
by TailGatomonX3
Summary: Morningsun(Featherpool16) and me are now hosting a truth and dare game! Just R&R, I bet almost everyone of you will like it! If you are the rule-stickers, just don't read and you will be safe and sound, to flamers, take your eyes out of here immediately. Rated T for just in case.
1. Chapter 1

RANDOM TRUTH AND DARE !

Me : Hi guys! As I have a inspiration , I decided to host a Truth and Dare game with Morningsun(Featherpool16) , but if you want to be one of four hosts, bring your ideas and your charactesr in !

Morningsun: The truth and dare game is host for the warriors , everyone bring in your suggestion, so this can continue forever !

Me: Morningsun put on your headphones , we are starting !

Morningsun:okay !(snaps on her violet headphones)Are you ready Nightbreeze ?

Me: Yeah !(Snaps on white and blue headphones)

Both:Lets start !

Chapter 1 :-Nightbreeze's pov(me)"

"Ahem , today will be the first day of TRUTH AND DARE GAME ! THERE WILL BE 14 DAYS TO HAVE FUN ABOUT OF THE RANDOMNESS !"I yelled to my mic with excitement , I can't calm down today ! "TAKE YOUR CHANCE TO PRANK YOUR LITTERMATES,KIN,FELLOW WARRIORS, FELLOW MEDICINE CATS, FELLOW LEADERS, FELLOW APPRENTICES, YOUR MENTORS, YOUR LEADERS, YOUR MATE, OR ANYONE BUT MORNINGSUN AND ME !THE RULES ARE SUPER DUPER SIMPLE ! BE HONEST AND JUST DO THAT OR YOU WILL BE PUNISH -BY THE TICKLING MACHINE !"I point at a huge machine which have hands that grab some small but fluffy featHers. All the cats gasps in horror and some even fainted in shock. "I grin at Morningsun, she shared a evil grin with me. "See if Spottedleaf don't cooperate with that….."She smirks looking quite satisfy, she is nice with everyone but it comes to kill if that is Spottedleaf, I just dunno why. "EVERYCAT WANT TO HAVE FUN IN THIS GAME STEP UP AND SIGN UP IN HERE ! " She points at a corner of the stage, which has a table with a paper on it, her pale ginger pelt glimmered in the spotlight.

-15 minutes later-

-Morningsun's pov-

I looked at the list of gamers, cleared my throat and say "NOW I WILL PRESENT THE LIST OF OUR BRAVE VOLUNTEERS! "I look at the list again and say "There are…..(dundundundundundundundundun*drumroll*)LIONB LAZE, JAYFEATHER? , IVYPOOL, DOVEWING, MOLEPAW, CHERRYPAW, BLOSSOMFALL, GRAYSTRIPE, CINDERHEART, CINDERPELT, BUMBLESTRIPE, LEAFPOOL, DEWKIT, SPOTTEDLEAF, HOLLYLEAF, SNOWKIT, AMBERKIT, AND BRIARLIGHT FROM THUNDERCLAN !"YAY THAT FUCKING MEDICINE CAT IS HERE! TORTURE TIME! " I cheer of Spottedbitch's appearance and smirk super evilly, then a familiar black pelt with white tabby stripes flashes by in front of my eyes. "Calm down Morningsun, lets continue with other clans' list. "Nightbreeze whispers in my ear, duh, fine, I will continue. I flatten my ears, then she steps back, next to me. "CROWFEATHER, BREEZEPELT, NIGHTCLOUD, SUNSTRIKE, ASHFOOT, TALLSTAR, ONESTAR, DEADFOOT, HEATHERPELT*Lionblaze's face reddens when heatherpelt's name is mentioned, then Cinderheart smacked him in the face with a "BOOM"* , ANTPELT, AND SWALLOWPELT FROM WINDCLAN !"I take a deep breath before speaking again " BLACKSTAR, FLAMEPELT, TIGERHEART, TIGERSTAR, AND TAWNYPELT FROM SHADOWCLAN! LEOPARDSTAR, FEATHERTAIL, STORMFUR, SILVERSTEAM, MISTYSTAR, AND REEDWHISKER FROM RIVERCLAN! "I say and take a seat on a violet crouch. "GUYS YOU CAN ALL GO TO THE BACKSTAGE AND THINK ABOUT THE CHALLENGE YOU WILL BE FACING ! " Nightbreeze yelled to the mic, then jumps to her blue crouch.

THE END OF CHAPTER 1!

A/N: This chapter won't have Truth and Dares yet, but Morningsun/ Featherpool16 suggest tons of fun ones! See you guys !


	2. Chapter 2(Part 1)

RANDOM TRUTH AND DARE!

Chapter 2(Part 1)

-Normal pov-

"BEFORE THE TRUTH AND DARE GAME STARTS, I HAVE A FEW THINGS TO ANNOUCE!"Nightbreeze yells to her mic happily, takes a deep breath and continues. "SCOURGE AND BONE WILL JOIN BECAUSE OF SOME REASON!"

She pips up excitedly. "Flash back starts" Scourge and Bone barged in the stage and glared at Nightbreeze and Morningsun aggressively, showing their sharp claws and teeth at them, but the hosters only grinned to each other stupidly and merely places two papers in-front of the two fierce bloodclan members. It said :

To dear Scourge/Bone:

We are hosting a Random Truth and Dare game! With starclan's sake we need more

cats to join this game in order to have continuous fun and laughter for two whole

weeks! If you don't join or quit this suddenly, we will make sure that you will send a

love letter to Santa Claus, make out with Tigerstar/Darkstripe, and watch my little

pony with Mapleshade.

Sign here:_ Sincerely:

Morningsun and Nightbreeze

Scourge and Bone immediately hung their mouths open, its too freaking horrible, you see 1. Santa Claus is a twoleg and Darkstripe are both lame cats in their version 3. They don't know who is Mapleshade and don't know what is my little pony "flashback ends" They just march to the stage stiffly and just like a robot, while other cats stifle their laughter toward the most scary pair in the world, Nightbreeze and Morningsun almost burst out to fits of giggles but still they just hold their laughs."Heeeeheeeeheeeee, oops, now get to the game, now we shall start with our stupid cupid JAYFEATHER!"Nightbreeze sniggers as she takes Jayfeather out of the crowd by scruff. "GET OFF OF ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE THE FIRST ONE TO BE TRUTH AND DARE! " Jayfeather bawls to Nightbreeze who snickers in happiness and throws him to the stage. Morningsun chucks Jayfeather a atomic sonic bomb, then he blows up with a sonic speed *KA BOOM!* , but he gets revive immediately because he is too awesome, like Mary Sue. "CHEER UP JAY! YOU WILL LOVE THIS BECAUSE…..I DARE YOU TO MAKE OUT WITH HALFMOON IN-FRONT OF EVERYBODY HERE EVEN WITH THE KITS!"Nightbreeze screams into her mic and shoots lasers at the queen's "Unapproved for kits" signs with a super laser gun until it turns to coal dusts and nothingness. The queens try to cover their kits' eyes but they get chain by some randomly appeared handcuffs and chain them by chairs. "NOOOOOOOOO!"The over protective queens yell at Nightbreeze and Morningsun, they start throwing things, but because their paws are handcuffed so they tell their mates to do that instead, but…

"ARRG THE KITS SHOULD LEARN THAT TOO!"A random tom yells

"I agree!" Another tom yells

"I agree!" There goes another tom

"LETS DO IT!" Another tom yells to the others while they salute at him

Their mates gap at them.

A second later, the toms throws their mates out of the audience area.

"NO!YOU STUPID MOUSEBRAIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The she cats yell to their mates

"TO LET THE KITS ENJOY THE SHOW WITHOUT YOU BITCHES DISTURBING!" The now CRAZY toms yell back to their bossy mates.

-The other side-

Brightheart and Cloudtail are watching the other mates fighting and yelling to each other while they are eating popcorns and watching the fight as if it is a good show to watch, some cats turn over and now start kicking and hitting this pair. "WHY YOU ARE NOT CONCERN IN THIS?""….."(These two are unconscious because of….um…I don't know anyway)

"THIS IS FREAKING AWESOME!"A random cat in a corner yells. Watching a twoleg speaks in Japanese, she has gray pelt, and blue eyes, whats her name? Animeiscool


End file.
